com_city_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Symbiote
Symbiote's are symbiotic paracites from space, they give powers to those they bond with and each one has their own unique traits, shared traits and shared weaknesses. They are Sentient creatures and are counted as both a living creature and Power, but as I plan to explain the individual known members of the race in this page it will also count as characters (Note: to add new members yourself you need to make a new page under the name Symbiote: (use the following categories: All, Powers, Character, Canon-?, your name/ allias) copy of one of the entry's under: individual/ known Symbiote's and fit the data fitted to your own on individual member and add a link to the Symbiot: canon-? page (fitted to the canon your in)) Basic knowledge: A Symbiote often comes in a dark color and is nothing more then a goo type of creature. When it bonds with someone they grant this individual its powers but often in time starts to slowly push its host to do evil deeds, followed by talking as "we" and then finally fully takes over, forcing the hosts mind in a coma from which it can only awaken if the Symbiote for any reason gets detached from the hosts his/ her body. When it has taken over it never returns to the human shape anymore as it lives from that point on in its own bonded shape. Each Symbiote has their own name and powers and personality. Symbiote's come from space unless spawned from one that is already on earth. Due to this each Individual will have an Origin section on how they came to earth or who they were born from. Basic powers: All of them share 7 trait: *when the host is attacked the body is unharmed due to the goo, once it has covered the hosts body it somehow changes the users entire body into a part of the goo, making physical attacks pretty useless. *Enhanced strength. *They hide inside the hosts body when not active and are fully untraceable during this. *They are sentient and focus on their own survival, or which they need a host body to live off. *Telepathic contact with its host. *Enhanced immunity, protecting its host from any earthly sickness or infections, even cancer. *A Parent can always know where its spawns are. Basic Weaknesses: All of them share 3 weaknessest: *They all fear Fire, actually pulling back and letting the host body get burned, eventually they even choose to seperate from the host if they think the host will get burned *They have a weakness based on loud and sonic sounds, it hurts them physically and let them lose control, turning to goo again. *Heat by any source can do the same as the sound weakness as they basically melt off their host. Some individuals also have some other weaknesses added. They can also gain a resistence to one or two weaknesses depending on the situation, often this is by spawning a new member while having experienced one weakness often enough that the child is immune to the same one. Individual/ known Symbiote's: Venom: Appearance: Personality: Venom is focused on being the strongest and often targets those it sees as Powerful, he is smart and just plain cruel, able to think off heavy plans on rather large levels, due to this its hard to know what its plans are. Venom was a high criminal on his own world and locked up and send though space. Status: Villain Powers: *A small "dimensional aperture" (allows its host to carry small amount of small stuff inside its suite state without adding mass to the costume) *Ability to create webbing as Spiderman can from its own goo *Super enhanced strength (able to lift 30 tons easy) *Ability to block out some powers such as Spiderman's senses *Enhanced Agility (same as spiderman) *Poisonious acid claws (claws with a small acid trait and heavily poisonious) Origin: Venom was accidentally found on the moon as some astronauts noticed a weird rock, which was supposed to be his prison, at first Venom stayed in the rock and once on earth left the rock and jumped from host to host, depleting their live until he found a host he wanted to keep as the host itself possessed some high potential. Host: Unknown Carnage: Appearance: Personality: Carnage is simply said just crazy, a real serial killer who find pleasure in killing. He is not very smart but is always hyper and is pretty powerful. Status: Villain Powers: *Tendrils (ability to create tendrils from any part of its body, also able to shift the tendrils into various things such as extra arms) *WeaponMorph (ability to shape its own body parts into weapons like swords and axes, it can even throw darts or such, though these become dust 10 seconds later) *Thought inplement (when an tendril is attached to a persons head he can force thoughts into the target) *Enhanced strength (same as spiderman) *Wall crawling (just as spiderman) *Enhanced Agility (same as spiderman) *Symbiote sight (the symbiote can see in all angles and sends its sight to its host) *Rapid regenerate (regrow lost sections) *Less weak to sound then normal but weaker to heat. *ability to block out all spiderman senses and Venom's parent tracker. Origin: Carnage is spawned from Venom. Host: Cletus Kasady (a serial killer who escaped with the symbiote's aid) Symbio: Appearance: Personality: Symbio Used to be like all other Symbiote's, wanting to take over its host, however he was mentually never all that powerful and ended up losing and forced to make a deal. However in time his personality mellowed out and he is now seeing his host as his partner who he works together with and protects if anything happens. Status: Neutral Powers: *Enhanced strength (able to lift a truck) *Reshaping (ability to reshape the body into claws, swords and such) *Rubber limbs (ablity to extend his arms by streching it out *Solidfy (harden the tip of any part of the body) *Detachement (ability to detach small parts of the symbiotic goo, all known traits at this point are: **Tracing (allows Symbio to know where his detached roughly are) *Symbio has never matured fully and due to this is unaware if it has any other abilities. Origin: Symbio for some unknown reason has left his own world by its own choice and crashed on earth. Host: Rain Messai Category:All Category:Canon-0 Category:Admin only Category:Powers Category:Characters Category:Drake Baku Category:Marvel Category:Crossover